


Blue

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I love my boys, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mario Kart, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Some soft boyfriends
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Kudos: 75





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Blue by Lauren Cimorelli. Also, this fic is a part of a High School AU series so you might want to read the other fics for context.

The room was dark, the only light was the bright colors of the TV. Neither of the boys had the energy or motivation to get up and turn on the overhead light as the sun sank from its place in the sky. The only thing Mark and Ethan were focused on was the intense Mario Kart races that had taken place over the past several hours. They sat on the couch in Ethan’s living room, Mark was sitting normally with his legs propped on the oak coffee table, Ethan, however, was laying across the entirety of the couch and resting his head on Mark’s lap. 

As they speed through their hundredth course for the night nothing could be heard but occasional trash talking. Mark could feel Ethan shift every so often to see the screen better. Mark let out a curse from missing a mystery box. Ethan was only a place behind and just gained a turtle shell powerup, which he had no shame in releasing onto Mark. 

He groaned as he was hit and Ethan sped past his racer. For a split second, Ethan turned his head from the screen to look up to meet Mark’s eyes. His nose crinkled up from mocking laughter. In a short moment, Mark was able to admire Ethan’s features. 

His face was colored with the bright colors from the race. His eyes looked bluer than usual, enhanced by his pastel blue sweatshirt. His smile was bright and wide. He looked so unbelievably cute. It was distracting. Mark had unknowingly missed a turn in that split second and run completely off course. Ethan crossed the finish line moments later cheering through Mark finishing a full five places behind.

“As a hint loverboy, this thing right here lets you steer,” Ethan giggled out as he prodded at his switch controller. Mark swatted him away and reset a new race. He went through the characters, picking Princess Peach in hopes for good luck. Ethan had settled, yet again, on Bowser.

“Why do you play as Bowser constantly?”

“I’ve always liked him. Really dug his look in like 6th grade when I was set on being in a rock band,” Ethan replied.

“Oh really? You don’t seem like the edgy type,” Mark laughed out.

“Could you not tell from the black nail polish,”

“I thought it was balancing out the spotted sweaters and pastel hoodies you wear,” Mark gestured to Ethan’s current attire. 

“Well, why did you pick Princess Peachy then?” Mark shrugged.

“Good luck?” Ethan huffed out a response that seemed to be a ‘yeah right’ before reaching for his phone on the table. 

“Holy shit, it’s 12:40 in the morning,”

“Maybe Mario Kart time is over,” Mark suggested.

“Most definitely,” he commented. “I’m gonna have to get out of these jeans,” Mark laughed, Ethan had such a thing for uncomfortable skinny jeans. Ethan joined him in the laugh. 

“I don’t know how you stand wearing those for hours on end,”

“I don’t know how you stand losing at Mario Kart four hours on end,” Ethan retort smugly.

“My dad is gonna be pissed when I get home so late and wake him up,” Mark proclaimed, trying to shift focus from is not so great Mario performance. 

“You could sleep here, you do it enough,” Mark nodded in agreement.

“You sure your mom won’t mind?”

“Yeah, you have to work the morning shift at the flower shop anyway,” Mark completely forgot about that. Somehow Ethan was more on top of Mark’s work schedule than he was, which was strange for most of the time Ethan was scatterbrained even with his ADHD meds. Perks of it being your mom’s shop he guessed. 

“I’ll grab some blankets,”

“You sure you want to sleep on the couch? You have a bed,” For some reason, Ethan liked to sleep on the couch with Mark whenever he stayed over instead of in him (far more comfortable) bed. 

“Yeah man,” 

“One day I’m going to sleep in your bed and you can take the couch,” Ethan muttered out an ‘over my dead body’ response. 

“Well, I’m going to get those blankets and change. Don’t fuck anything up,”

“I think you’re the one who needs supervision, didn’t you almost break a pot when playing Marion Kart earlier?”

“Fuck you,” Ethan called as he walked down the hall.

Ethan emerges from his room in some sweatpants and their class’s senior shirt and an armload of blankets. 

“Nice shirt,” it was a joke because it was known that their senior shirt design was the blandest article of clothing ever made.

“Boring shirt, borning school,”

“I don’t know, I think our senior year was pretty interesting,” 

“True, true,” Mark leaned back, falling on the couch. He stretched out his legs onto the coffee table like before. It wasn’t the best sleep position but Mark found it genuinely comfortable.

Mark had trouble believing that he and Ethan hadn’t even known each other for a year, only meeting when they were seniors. Mark had never felt this close and vulnerable to anyone. Hell, he had been one the wrestling team for four years and half of those kids were strangers to him. Ethan was different, in all the best ways. Ethan was understanding, funny and so unbelievably stupid; god, Mark loved him for it. He never quite grasped how someone could be so perfect for another person. 

Some people are just special. Some people can open doors you didn’t even know were closed. If that was true, Ethan held the master key to everything about Mark. That was concerning. Mark wondered if he should stop if he was opening himself up to a painful rejection. Then he would meet up with Ethan in the park or the diner and any fear melted away, for no reason other than Ethan was Ethan. 

“I love you Eth,” his voice was dripping with affection. 

“I love you too,” Ethan flopped onto the couch and nuzzled into Mark. “And Mark,” he turned his head to face him. “Take off your vans before you fall asleep,” Ethan smiled as Mark trying to maneuver his shoes off without disturbing his comfortable boyfriend. His smile was more of a smirk, knowing Mark would have to move strangely to not disturb him. Ethan was a little shit, but he had stolen Mark’s heart so he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back on my bullshit! Wasn't planning on this one, but it came to me and now here we are. Anyway, I'm happy to announce that for the month of August I will be uploading every Wednesday to honor the last month of having free time, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Stay safe and remember I love you!


End file.
